


Hades' Journal: Paint It Black

by EllisEmme_Writes



Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [7]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/pseuds/EllisEmme_Writes
Summary: Small Writing Challenges for myself.I pick some inspiration (a song/lyrics/etc)In this work, I describe Hades' response to Persephone's return to the mortal realm. He's feeling poorly.I add context and I limit my word count to about 500. Enjoy! - Ellis
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597243
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Hades' Journal: Paint It Black

Journal Entry: Spring/Summer Season Supplemental 

Dear Journal,

Yes, my mood is affecting my daily life; my sentence by proxy is no longer stayed; Persephone is gone. I need a psychotherapeutic session.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

No passing words of merriment from Hermes rouse smiles. My work, my functions; my responsibilities drive me past moments of distraction. There is no joy here.

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love, both never to come back_

Herein, a false choice: blissful warmth of mortal realm's sunshine vs. eternal darkness; damnation. Persephone's return is questionable at best. Who would return to this - to me? I'm a fool.

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a newborn baby, it just happens every day_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

Distractions in judgment provide little comfort. Endless scrolls; long lives, briefest moments -- scrolls with two lines sting sharply. My sighs feign indifference; no -- I care too deeply to express. None fear a tearful king. 

_I see my red door, I must have it painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up, when your whole world is black_

My world was forever affected by a young goddess of flowers. Indeed her light didn't belong here, with me, penetrating the darkness and fighting the inevitable. I accept-- as others have said, I have so little to offer one so young and vital-so unlike me. 

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

Despite our brief time together, a future without her is unbearable. Floral scented hair, her chaste nectar-flavored kiss -- such gifts served as a tribute to feeling never permitted before-- genuine affection. Can one miss love if one has never known it? 

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Yes, I will make the call -- I’ll engage in the session. True to my word but I pause to question that talking about her departure and speculated return will help. Yet, any relief is welcomed. 

_I wanna see it painted, painted black_

_Black as night, black as coal_

_I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

Will close for now; I need a drink. 

A. Hades

**Author's Note:**

> “Paint it Black” lyrics by Mick Jagger, Keith Richards “Aftermath“ album, 1966


End file.
